User blog:Commisar1945/Elemental
First Blood ﻿"The pain was unbearable" -Elemental. One day, in the calm wilderness of Earthrealm, a portal opened. Suddenly, a man stumbled out of it, bleeding heavily. It was Elemental. The mysterious figure screamed in agony as a spirit seemed to infect his mind, forcing him to do insane things just for the vile ghost's pleasure. With a blinding flash, Elemental crashed to the floor, the green blood of a spirit pouring out of a gaping wound in his stomach. 'Revelations' "Looks like you had quite a horrible encounter" -Smoke. When Elemental woke up, he was greeted by a warrior dressed in blue. He revealed himself as Kuai Liang, a member of the Lin Kuei. Kuai Liang told Elemental that he had seen him trying to escape the invading spirit, so he delivered a colossal blow to Elemental's head, therefore eliminating the wretched ghost that infected his mind. More assassins arrived, one going by the name of Thomas Vrbada, codenamed 'Smoke'. Suddenly, an explosion arrived, causing the shelter the Lin Kuei were in to crumble. Elemental escaped the invaders, which were yellow-garbed. Once they had found shelter, the Lin Kuei and Elemental sounded the alarm within the Lin Kuei, alerting the fellow warriors and allowing them to be prepared for the assault. The evil assassins, which were the Shirai Ryu, were no match for the Lin Kuei, though Elemental was too weak to fight. After the battle, Elemental was assisted and helped back into a healthy condition. He thanked the Lin Kuei for their help, then left the temple. The Special Forces Elemental later found himself in a bustling city, where he relaxed for a while. Suddenly, he was ambushed by a beast that had razor-sharp teeth and blades that shot out of his arms. The two warriors fought for a long time, until a man with cybernetic arms arrived and defeated the terrifying creature, apparently called Baraka. The hero revealed himself as Major Jackson Briggs, and his female assistant as Lieutenant Sonya Blade. Elemental assisted the two soldiers in gratitude for their services. They encountered Reptile, a Saurian from the realm of Zaterra, a mercenary named Mavado, and Kano, a member of a clan known as the Black Dragon. He helped the two until they decided that he was no longer in their debt. Chaosrealm Elemental managed to find another portal that transported him to the realm of Chaos, where he encountered a skull-faced cleric named Havik. Havik assaulted Elemental, who easily overpowered him using his supernatural powers. Havik told him that he would be very grateful if Elemental killed a commander of the realm of Order, whose name was never revealed. Elemental swiftly finished the assignment, eliminating the officer with virtually no effort. For this, Havik granted Elemental with a special drug that forever enhanced Elemental's powers. He has been travelling since. Special Moves Nether-Ball: Elemental releases a ball of green energy that infects the enemy's mind, allowing for an easy hit. Terrible Tornado: Elemental lets forth a massive twister, which throws the enemy through the air. Throw: That'll leave a mark: Elemental throws the enemy high into the air, then impales them on a colossal spear he has created using sorcery. X-Ray Move Thinking with Portals: Elemental grabs the opponent, headbutts them with great power, then teleports high into the air, throwing the enemy headfirst onto the ground. Fatality Head Popcorn: Elemental creates a ball of fire, then shoves it in the opponent's ear. Elemental then gets out a paper bag. The enemy head pops, the pieces filling up the paper bag. Description Elemental is hard to notice because of his uniform, which allows him to change to the colour of the environment he's in whenever he wants. He usually wields a small dagger which has a green tinge because of many souls being placed into it. His eyes are white, but they too can change colour. Category:Blog posts